Wish You Knew
by Ever Amaranthine
Summary: "I wish you knew what I feel about you." Piper loves Jason. The only problem: Reyna, Jason's girlfriend. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE! Totally Jasper or Jiper with a stupid pinch of Jeyna.
1. Chapter 1

WISH YOU KNEW  
><span>Chapter one<span>

AN: Heyo! My name is ILikeTrainsKid because I like that I like trains kid from that youtube video... No one gets it? No ok. Anyways, I am really new to the fanfiction world and this is my first story I'll be uploading in le fanfic. So yeah obviously this is Jason and Piper love. Jasper or Jiper with a hint of Jeyna or whatever that name is. Sorry but I don't really like Reyna. By the way this does not have to do with the plotline of The Heroes Of Olympus so yeah.

PS. This is in Piper's view okiee? Oh and _these are Piper's thoughts _and this is just normal dialouge.

Don't rub it in, I don't own PJO. Sadly :'(

Now on to le story

* * *

><p>"Piper are you listening?" Coach Hedge yelled. Reyna, Drew and their other stupid friends snickered at me. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Yeah, yeah whatever coach." I muttered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around. "Hey Piper, are you alright?" Jason asked his blue eyes full of concern.

I wish I could stare at him forever but I can't. Jason's with this girl named Reyna. Of course Jason is into girls like her: smart, gorgeous, popular and a fighter. I wish I could hate Reyna because she's a bitch but she makes Jason really happy, which makes me feel really guilty and even more miserable than I already am. I try not to show it and I can tell I'm really good at it because the only people who can tell if I'm in a bad mood are Annabeth, Leo, Thalia and Jason and if in case you didn't know, those are my best friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied faking a smile.

"That's a relief beauty queen. I thought you would cry your eyes out because Hedge shouted at you." Leo said mischievously.

"Shut up Leo."

* * *

><p>- xxx Wish You Knew xxx -<p>

"Come on, just tell him you like him or even 'love him'." Annabeth encouraged, her stormy grey eyes giving nothing away but warmth.

I scoffed, "Easier said than done. Come on Annabeth, I'm not like you and Percy or Percabeth or whatever Leo called you guys. Besides Jason has an eye for Reyna." Annabeth blushed.

Thalia's eyes narrowed, "No offense Piper but I'm pretty sure you can do way better than my little brother, Jason and if he can't see someone as beautiful as you has eyes for him, he's totally not worth it. I don't like that Reyna girl. She seems... Fake? No that's not the right word but something along those lines."

"Thanks but I really like him. Oh well, might as well act like he's just my friend since he only sees me that way." I sighed not wanting to talk about it. I was going to leave the table and head to my dorm.

"Hey Piper you okay? We can just talk about something else and just forget what we just said." Annabeth suggested.

"No it's all good. It's just that I'm really tired. I'm heading back to the dorm, hope you guys don't mind." I said hoping for them to understand.

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged glances.  
>"No we don't mind. You got to rest. We'll meet up with you later okay? See you." Thalia and Annabeth waved.<p>

* * *

><p>- xxx Wish You Knew xxx -<p>

I was heading back to dorm and I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I expected to see someone and I turned the other way and saw Jason grinning. Instantly, my heart beat quickened. _Stupid heart._

"You are such a bad liar Piper, I swear I can tell from a mile away that you aren't okay. So you gonna tell me what's up?" He asked hopefully.

_I wish I could tell you, but then you would probably freak out and call me retarded._

"Nothing's up Jason. I'm just exhausted." I lied, hoping that Jason will believe me.

The next thing he did surprised me, he cupped my face in his hands and looked right into my eyes. His blue eyes meeting my hazel ones. I hope I'm not blushing and turning red as a tomato right now.

"Piper, you're one of my best friends. Just tell me what's wrong. You don't have to carry the entire burden you know." Jason said seriously. His voice almost convincing me to tell him what's on my mind, what I've been thinking of these past few month.

"Jason! Come on let's go. You don't have time to talk to that girl. You have football practice remember?" Reyna yelled from across the hallway. Way to go to ruin one of the best moments of my life. He seemed to snap out of the daze and gave me an apologetic look that seems to say 'Sorry. I'll talk to you later.' and left.

_Oh my gods, tomorrow is the big game. I hope we'll win and I hope Jason will do his best.  
><em>  
>Something or someone oh wait it's Drew nevermind it's a thing, snapped me out of my reverie.<p>

"Hey bitch, if you're trying to steal Jason away from Reyna that's totally not gonna work. You're so ugly. I can't believe you were trying to take advantage of him." Drew said, sneering at me.

"Go away Drew, you're really stupid and probably blind. I was not trying to take advantage of him. By the way look in the mirror and I'm pretty sure you'll know who the ugly one is. Oh wait you can't look at any because they all break." I snapped and glared at Drew. I turned around and smirked. With my head held high, I headed straight to my dorm without looking back.

* * *

><p>AN: Woah we got some sassy Piper there. So what did you think of the story? Please tell me and please please review, I would love to see what you guys think of "Wish You Knew" okieee :D . Anyways Drew was being a b**** to Piper dontcha think?<p>

Anyways question of the day - Which name do you like better for JasonxPiper. Jiper or Jasper?

Please review. Much love ILikeTrainsKid xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**AN:** So hi guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I hope you understand. Anyways I got really nothing to say but thanks to:

**Daugher of sea and wisdom **

**jluvfabianandninatogether**

for reviewing. You guys are awesome!:D

**Disclaimer: Wow must I say it again? I don't own PJO :(**

* * *

><p>It's just getting worse every day. Every time I want to ask Jason a question or I just want to hang out with him, (like we used to) Reyna or Drew gets in the way and of course I can't pick a fight with them because I'm scared of what Jason will think about me. I'm getting really sick and tired of it. I just wish everything was back to normal, when it was just me and him and we would laugh for hours and stare at the night sky with Leo messing up Coach Hedge's megaphone. I barely talk to him now.<p>

I was so shocked when we lost the game last week. Everyone was so disappointed. I'm pretty sure there's something bringing Jason down. I studied him from my table. The coast was clear, no Reyna and her snotty friends to ruin my conversation. I got up and headed to his table. Even when he's sad, he's still super cute! I reached his table and sat beside him

"Hey Jason. Long time no talk huh?" Jason smiled which made the stupid butterflies in my stomach flutter. _Stupid butterflies._

It was quiet for a long time but it wasn't awkward, it was more like the comfortable one. It made me realize how much I miss our stargazing moments even though Leo was there sometimes.

"Jason, what happened? Is there something wrong?" I asked. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed.

"Nah. Everything's fine." He said carefully. I gave him one of my glares and he sighed in defeat. Somehow I convince people easily.

"Okay, I know I disappointed you and everyone else about losing the game last week," he confessed, "Well I've been having really bad vibes about Reyna. She seems... Distant to me and every time I asked her what's wrong she snaps and leaves and goes to that Octavian kid." I don't know if I was supposed to hear that last part but it makes my blood boil.

"Hey we are a bit disappointed but I know everyone tried their best. I know you tried your best."

I clenched my fists. 'She's messing with MY Jason. I can't believe that stupid Reyna is treating Jason like crap and cheating on him.'

I did something that I never knew I had the guts to do. I hugged him. I HUGGED JASON GRACE! What's even better, HE HUGGED ME BACK. I feel like going to cloud nine.  
><em>Oh my gods he's hugging me back and not pushing me away and calling me a creep. <em>I did a dance mentally.

"Thanks Piper, I really needed that." Jason said red tinting his cheeks. _He's blushing. Jason's so cute when he blushes.  
><em>  
>"No problem Jason. Anything for a best friend." I smiled forcing the words "best friend" out.<p>

_Anything for you, Jason._

"By the way there's another game tonight and I'm wondering if you uhh wanna watch it and cheer us on. If you don't have any plans of course." Jason said while blushing more now.

"Sure that'll be great Sparky. See you tonight and good luck." I winked at him and laughed. I was heading to dorm, excited to tell Thalia and Annabeth about what just happened.

"Sp-sparky?" I could hear Jason mumble about the new nickname I gave him.

* * *

><p>- xxx Wish You Knew xxx -<p>

"Oh gods you two are so cute together!" Annabeth squealed.

"Yeah even though it's my stupid bro, I have to admit you two ARE cute together." Thalia teased.

I blushed but I was still happy about what happened today.

"You know the game's tonight, are you guys going?" I asked

"HELL YEAH! They better not lose this time or I'm going to have to beat Percy and Jason up." Thalia said her fist pounding her other hand.

"Yeah that seaweed brain better not mess up this time." Annabeth added.

I had to laugh this is too funny. I have a feeling that they'll win tonight. I can't wait to see the game.

* * *

><p>- xxx Wish You Knew xxx -<p>

"So beauty queen, finally coming to the game to see my guns?" Leo asked flexing his muscles.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him "What guns Leo? I'm just kidding I know you guys are going to do great."

"Thanks." He grinned. He turned around and headed towards Jason and Percy to practice.

I was in a really good mood until I saw Reyna and her friends AKA the cheerleaders all looking at Jason while he was practicing with Leo and Percy. Some were even trying to flirt with him.

_How dare they do that?_

After they were done practicing Jason walked towards my direction. _Oh my gods he's coming my way._

"Hey Piper, glad you can make it." He said while grinning.  
>The butterflies in my stomach fluttered again.<p>

"Yeah I want to watch you guys win tonight. Good luck." I said cheerfully. He waved at me and headed back to the field. I saw Reyna glaring at me. I glared back at her and smirked.

"Aw. Reyna has some competition huh?" Thalia grinned.

"Thalia you scared me!" I yelled.

"Ha, I had a feeling." She snickered.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked. They both shrugged. The game has started.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <strong>

"Come on Percy, please? I think they're really cute together. He's better off with Piper than Reyna who's kissing up to Octavian." Annabeth pleaded.

This has been going for an hour already.

"No I will not be part of yours and Thalia's love games." I said confidently, convinced that Annabeth would believe me and stop talking to me about what was that called... Jasper? Jiper? I have no idea and I don't really want to know.

"Please Percy? Now I really hate to beg and I don't really like getting into drama and all but they are **really, really cute together.** Even Thalia approves of them." Annabeth did not sound like Annabeth at all.

"Really? That's scary." I said trying to ignore her really cute face. Must resist and not look at her big, beautiful stormy eyes. She's making a puppy face. Damn it! Annabeth knows she's going to win.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell Jason that Piper is better than Reyna blah blah blah." I finally said after realizing that I lost.

* * *

><p>- xxx Wish You Knew xxx -<p>

That's how I got stuck in this girl drama. I looked at Jason and then at Piper and realized that they **are **a good couple.

_Oh gods, I'm screwed. I'm thinking of girl stuff._

After Jason came back from talking to Piper we decided to go to the locker room. I decided to err talk about Piper. Geez how am I supposed to do this?

"Uhh Jason, what do you think of Piper?" I asked

_How am I supposed to know all this complicated girl stuff?_

"I honestly think Jason has a little oh wait A HUGE CRUSH on Piper McLean." Leo said.

"Shut up Leo." Jason said while blushing.

He stiffened for a moment and relaxed. If you blinked you would've missed it.

"Piper's cool and she's my best friend. Why do you want to know? Are you interested in her? You already got a girlfriend remember?" he said.

_Is that supposed to be normal? He's not supposed to ask the questions. __**I'm **__supposed to ask the questions. I don't think that's normal. So that must mean he's jealous. _

"Dude calm down. I was just wondering." I said.

He was about to reply when.

"Alright cupcakes stop being lazy and let's go the game is about to start. I'm expecting you guys to win this or else." Hedge yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okieee done with chapter 2. Hope you guys like this chapter! Please please please please review. I want to know what you guys think of le story so far.

Much love, ILikeTrainsKid xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**AN: Hey guys! How are you? Haha I'm updating really fast and please don't kill me because these are Piper's and Jason's POVs for most of chapter 2. Ahhh please don't cut me. I'm kidding but yeah that's what it is. Don't worry I'll work on the real chapter 3 as soon as I can. So I hope you enjoy this. **

**Thanks to:**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire**

**awesomebooklover1229**

**Slightlysane443**

**WisdomGoddessAthenae **

**For reviewing! :D thanks you guys, it means alot to me.**

**Also to answer Slightlysane443 question, Reyna thinks Piper's competition even though she doesn't want to belive it ;). I think this chapter will answer it and yeah I don't like Reyna but she's still pretty cool.**

**WisdomGoddessAthenae - Don't worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve and I don't really want to rush the story. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I do this every single chapter? I don't own PJO :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I closed the door to my dorm. Thalia and Annabeth were sleeping. I had time before the game so I decided to wander around the halls of the campus. I was still thinking about the feeling of sparks when I was hugging Jason. I sighed this is the best day ever to happen to me. I was so lost in thought about Jason that I didn't notice someone was in front of me.<em>

"_**Ow!" **_

"_**Watch it!" **__I recognized that voice. Oh gods. It's Reyna. Great my day is partially ruined._

"_**Oh look if it isn't Piper McLean the bitch, the slutty one. I can't believe you were trying to flirt with Jason behind my back. You think I wouldn't know about it? He wouldn't like someone as ugly as you, you know." Reyna smirked.**_

"_**Really Reyna? If you still cared about him, why would you go to creepy Octavian who keeps teddy bears with him at night?" I challenged.**__ She narrowed her eyes at this._

"_**Piper, you are so naive. I never said that I cared about Jason. Besides you don't even know who Octavian is. At least I have two guys caring about me instead of none." **_

_My eyes widened when I discovered what Reyna was trying to imply. I clenched my fist, trying my hardest not to punch her right in that spot. I can't believe she's cheating on him! _

"_**I don't think Jason needs someone slutty like you Reyna. You could've just dumped him. Do you know how worried sick he is about you? And here you are treating him like crap and cheating on him." I fumed.**__ She just smirked at me. I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave before I permanently damage her pretty, stupid little face._

* * *

><p>- xxx Wish You Knew xxx -<p>

**Jason's POV**

_I was back in my dorm with Percy and Leo in it. I wanted to tell them what happened today about the hug Piper gave me. About Reyna and Octavian but I can't. We have too much to worry right now. Maybe I'll tell them after the game. _

_Oh man. Even though I try not to drift back to the hug with Piper my mind seemed to object and float back to Piper's beautiful face. Wait did I call Piper beautiful? Oh gods. But her kaleidoscope eyes (I just couldn't figure out what eye colour she has) and her pretty smile and her cute uneven chopped hai- Ok Jason pull yourself together! She's not yours. Someone like her wouldn't like someone like me and I'm already with Reyna. Oh right Reyna. I can't figure out what's going on with her. I sighed. Girls are so complicated._

"_**Hey man, you alright?" Percy asked**__. _

"_**Uhh yeah." I answered.**_

"_**Oh no. Jason's not alright Perce. I saw him and Piper hugging today. I think he came down with the love bug." Leo grinned and cracked up as he saw my expression.**_

_What was I feeling... Ashamed? Embarrassed? Flabbergasted? Oh gods. I didn't know Leo was there too. He wasn't even sitting on my table. _

_Percy raised an eyebrow. __**"Really? Now that's interesting." **_

"_**Oh yeah tell me about it. You should've seen them Perce, they were hugging like their lives depended on it. Ha, it's all good I took some pretty good pictures for blackmailing purposes. Hey you'll never know right? I'll show you guys later." Leo laughed.**__ I blushed even more. Oh great Leo has pictures. Percy and Leo know about what happened today. Now they're probably going to tell Thalia and Annabeth. Oh gods help me. I wish the ground would swallow me. _

"_**Aw. Don't worry Jason. I approve of it and I'm sure Leo approves of your Piper thing too. The only thing you gotta do now is dump Reyna." Percy said trying not to laugh. **__I knew that they never liked my relationship with Reyna. They said that 'There's something about her that's not at all good.' Now I'm starting to believe them. I shook my head._

_I closed my eyes. I was trying not to beat both of them up for making me embarrassed. I can tell they are never going to let this go and they're going to tease me for hours. And it's not like I like Piper... Right?_

'_Yes you do Jason. Stop denying it. You felt sparks when you hugged her.'_

'_What? Shut up me.'_

'_Whatever Jason. Don't let her get away or you'll regret it.'_

'_I'm going insane. All of a sudden I have some random smart ass voice talking to me.'_

* * *

><p>- xxx Wish You Knew xxx -<p>

_Piper is so cute. I wish I can stare at her forever. Woah, where did that thought come from? I followed and caught up with Leo and Percy. We're heading to the locker room. _

"_**Uh Jason, what do you think of Piper?" Percy asked**__. Oh gods is he going to tease me again? I looked at him and he looked serious._

"_**I honestly think Jason has a little oh wait A HUGE CRUSH on Piper McLean." Leo said.**_

"_**Shut up Leo." I said. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.**_

_I stiffened for a moment. Do they really think I got a crush on Piper? What about Reyna? Gahh I'm so confused. All this thinking about Piper and Reyna is giving me a headache._

"_**Piper's cool and she's my best friend. Why do you want to know? Are you interested in her? You already got a girlfriend remember?" I said. **_

_Woah when did I care about what Percy thought of Piper? Wait I have to she's my uhh my best friend. For some reason I felt a stab in my heart when I thought about Piper being my best friend. Now I know I sort of sounded all possessive and defensive of Piper but I don't want anyone to get hurt._

'_Yeah right. You're a really bad liar Jason'_

'_Shut up me. Oh gods I'm talking to myself again.'_

"_**Dude calm down. I was just wondering." Percy said raising his hands in the air.**_

_I was about to reply when – _

"Alright cupcakes stop being lazy and let's go the game is about to start. I'm expecting you guys to win this or else." Hedge yelled_._

_Geez talk about pressure._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what do you guys think? I know, I know this chapter is kinda short sorry! Jason is so confused. Haha boys are so clueless. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Question of the day: Do you guys know who Marianas Trench? If so what do you guys think of them?  
><strong>

**Much love everyone! ILikeTrainsKid xoxo**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wish You Knew  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay so before you guys start trying to kill me, please hear me out. *Dodges a flying axe* Here goes my excuses. Okay so I am so sorry for not updating for a while! I had a huge case of writer's block :'( THAT'S RIGHT, WRITER'S BLOCK. So I couldn't think of anything for a while and I was really busy with homework, projects and tests and to top all of that, I was sick for like a week. I know pretty lame excuses. So chapter 4 is finally here! YAY! I'm really excited on what you guys think.  
><strong>

**By the way, this chapter has err a lot of swears in it so if you get offended I apologize. This is rated T for a reason so there would some swears all over the place.  
><strong>

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Slightlysane443, for giving me a whole bunch of ideas. If it weren't for Slightlysane, I wouldn't have written this chapter in a while. Oh noez! :( Anyways on to the disclaimer and then the story.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO in anyway or form.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed in frustration. How am I supposed to know what happened in 400-500 A.D? That's like dinosaur and cave men age and how they discovered fire or whatever. I don't even have a stupid partner. I was going to ask Leo but he went with this random girl and then I asked Annabeth but she said she was working with Percy on this project and then there's Jason... No, that would be embarrassing to ask him. The more I try and read over what I'm supposed to do for this stupid timeline project the more I get mad and the more the letters swim out of the paper. Did I mention that I'm dyslexic?<p>

"Project getting you mad huh?" I almost jumped out of my seat and yelled if it weren't for the librarian glaring at me to stay quiet. Stupid library and its stupid rules.

"Geez Jason stop trying to give me heart attacks." I glared at him and then smiled. He's so cute. How can I even get mad at him for that?

"Sorry you looked cute when you look mad right after I gave you a heart attack. Anyways I've got dyslexia too so I can barely read this." I stared at him, trying so hard to not blush. He called me cute! Well this is probably the best week of my entire life. My mind drifted back on the interesting events that happened this week. I comforted him and hugged him and he hugged me back, we won the game and then the next day we hung out—Jason, Leo and I just like the old times.

"Piper? Hello Piper you there?" Jason asked. I realized that I was daydreaming and I felt my face turning red.

"You okay? You look a bit red. Don't tell me you're sick?" Oh gods he noticed! Crap, crap, crap!

"What no, I'm fine just, I guess it's a little too warm in here. Well I gotta go back to my dorm to figure out how to do this project." I replied turning away from him so he wouldn't see me blushing really hard. I collect my books and my backpack heading towards the exit and to my dorm.

"Wait, Piper!" I turned around confused.

"I forgot to ask you—wanna be my partner for this timeline project?" Jason asked averting my gaze. I felt my heart beat way faster than before and the blush crept up to my face again.

"Uh sure, but what about err you know, Reyna?" I asked.

"Well she's going with Octavian," Jason's face darkened, "But anyways, that's great so we can meet up around 4 and start working on the project?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I responded. I hope I didn't sound all flustered and nervous.

**X**

"How do I look?" I asked frantically. Thalia and Annabeth laughed.

"Gods you look fine, geez it's just Jason." Thalia smirked which made Annabeth laugh even more.

"Shut up." I glared at them and slammed the door shut and headed to the library. I hummed all the way to the library thinking that this is a really good day. I guess I was wrong. There in the library I saw Reyna sitting with Jason and trying to kiss and hug him I don't know, I really don't care either. I instantly glared at her, well there goes my happiness. I sighed, stood straight, held my head up high and started walking toward them.

Jason looked up, "Hey Piper!" I smiled at him and glared at Reyna.

"Hey Sparky, oh hey Reyna, I didn't know you were here _with Jason_." I said emphasizing the 'with Jason' part. Reyna just smirked which is starting to piss me off.

'Keep calm Pipes, do not under any circumstances fall for her trap, do not attack Reyna in front of Jason, think of happy stuff like rainbows, unicorns, dresses and heels—okay never mind those things do not make me happy.' I shook my head and smiled sweetly.

"Well I am here with _my boyfriend_ to give him moral support. You know, like in case if you embarrass yourself in front of him and run away crying." I just raised my eyebrow at her comment. If she's trying to start a fight, I'll gladly beat her up.

"Reyna, don't be rude to Piper." Jason said oblivious to the tension rising between us.

I looked at Jason then at Reyna, "Yes Reyna, don't be rude to me, what did I ever do to you." I said the words slowly as if trying to teach a toddler how to talk. Her face became all demented and she glared at me.

'Oh gods, if only I had a camera...' I thought, laughing mentally.

"I do apologize, Piper. I just had a very tough day today and cheerleading gets me frustrated sometimes. Of course you wouldn't know because you're not a cheerleader." Her tone was so sweet that I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of it.

"Well I've gotta go meet up with some of my friends. Bye Jason." She kissed Jason on the lips. I looked away disgusted. Reyna passed by me and smirked.

"You guys are actually kind of agreeing now, I'm glad to see that." Jason smiled. I just shrugged.

'Yeah right, let's just hope she doesn't pick a fight with me.' I thought.

"We need to work on the project now, isn't that what we're here for Sparky?" I asked. He looked up at me, his blue eyes trying to drown me. Gods he is so cute when he looks confused.

"Why Sparky?" He asked. I just laughed.

"I don't know Sparky, why Sparky? I guess because your eyes remind me of lightning," I replied. I saw red tinting his cheeks, aww he's embarrassed... So cute!

"Well that sounded less creepy in my head." I said looking away.

"I don't think it was creepy, I'm sure it was a compliment so thanks." Jason smiled.

"So I can call you Sparky?"

"No!"

**X**

"Piper wake up! You know, you came back and you totally ignored us. I swear I saw you floating. Did you see her floating Annabeth?" Thalia asked. I was still half asleep but I heard what she said and I glared at her.

"Yep I saw her floating, was your date that good?" Annabeth laughed. I blushed, gods these people know how to wake me up.

"It wasn't a date. Reyna was there for like twenty minutes trying to pick a fight with me and totally wasting our time—"

"Together time." Annabeth coughed and Thalia snickered. I ignored that comment.

"On doing the timeline cavemen project," I glared at the two of them, "But then I called him Sparky and he asked me why and I said that his eyes remind me of lightning—"

"Cheesy..." Thalia muttered.

"Can you two stop interrupting me? I thought you wanted to know what happened yesterday," I snapped getting really annoyed at the constant interruption. They both shut up after my threat, "Anyways so I teased him about it and we laughed and talked for hours and we decided to go to the smoothie place near us." I said my eyes lighting up as I remembered what happened yesterday.

"I swear he needs to dump Reyna and go out with you instead. First of all, I approve of this so called Jasper," Thalia glanced at Annabeth, "Second of all, you guys spent time working on the project and according to you, you guys were 'laughing and talking for hours' and you went to that smoothie place. Just the two of you alone..."

"So technically it was a date." Annabeth finished. I rolled my eyes and blushed at that comment.

"Whatever you guys, I'm hungry let's go to the cafeteria." I said looking at the time and it's exactly noon.

**X**

We walked to the cafeteria. It was packed. Luckily Percy saved us a table and he waved frantically at us so we can spot him.

"Oh gods what is he doing? He's embarrassing me." Annabeth said while she face palmed. Thalia and I exchanged glances.

"Don't be rude, he actually saved us a table." I said trying not to roll my eyes.

"Okay since Percy, Leo and Jason are already there why don't you tell them that we're going to get our food first and they can get it after we come back?" Thalia suggested.

"I'll do that." I said walking toward the table.

"Where'd they go?" Percy asked confused.

"They went to go get their food first; we're going right after they come back." I replied.

After everyone got their food, we all started stealing each other's food. This caused a mini fight between the girls and the boys. I threw an olive at Leo and it hit him right on his forehead. We all laughed and Leo glared at me and then grinned.

"Yeah baby, headshot!" I shouted. I was too busy reveling on my victory to notice incoming bits of spaghetti and olive that hit me square on my face. I turned and glared at the dudes trying to kill them with my glare. Percy and Leo put their hands up in surrender while pointing at Jason. I glared at him.

"This means war!" Thalia declared. As soon as she said that I took a piece of bacon from Percy's plate and threw it at Jason and the bacon hit him on the nose and I laughed hysterically.

"Hey watch it! I was saving that bacon!" Percy wailed.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain, you have more food on your plate than everyone else!" Annabeth exclaimed and threw two olives at him and Leo. Thalia was pelting food at Leo, Percy and Jason. She was on a rampage. It seems we're winning. Everyone was laughing until a familiar annoying voice interrupted our food fight. Everyone looked at her and Drew.

"Hey Jason!" Reyna screeched. Everyone around the table cringed at the sound.

"Uhh hey Reyna." She looked around as if expecting everyone to greet her or something.

"So why are you hanging out with these retards?"

"Reyna if anyone's a retard here it would be you." I said glaring at her. Thalia snickered and gave me a high-five.

"Whatever Piper, at least I've actually got a family unlike you." Reyna said haughtily. I sat there stunned at what she just said. I glared at her and in the corner of my eye I can see everyone else glaring at her too. The whole cafeteria has suddenly gone silent.

"Reyna..." Jason warned.

"Don't talk shit about my family, it's not like you've ever met them." I said trying to calm myself down. If she only knew who my dad is, she would be bowing down to me and so would Drew. I bet they even have posters of him back at their dorm. I shuddered at that very gross thought.

"Yeah okay, I don't have to meet them to know what they actually do for a living. Let's see," Reyna said her perfect manicured nails tapping her lips, "I bet your dad stays on the reserve and sell Cherokee arts and your mom... oh right you've never met her." Reyna smirked and Drew snickered.

All I saw was red. I couldn't think. Reyna was lucky that Leo and Thalia were holding me back. If they didn't do it on time, I would've beaten her up.

"Shut the fuck up Reyna!" Thalia shouted. Annabeth glared at Reyna. Suddenly Jason stood up and slammed his hands down the table. That made everyone astonished and feeling a little bit scared. I jumped a little too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN. So that was a little cliffhanger. This is the longest chapter I've ever written yet. Word count: 1,942. Yeah baby! So I know half of you guys do not even read the author's notes but whatever. Again thank you SlightlySane443 :D oh and thanks to the band Avenged Sevenfold for making me love their songs. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY KIND OF NEW WRITING STYLE. ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It would make me happy to know what you guys think!**

**Much love, ILikeTrainsKid.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

* * *

><p>"Jason, wake up."<p>

"Is he dead?"

"Nope, didn't you see his unicorns and rainbows gaze at everything after he came back from working with Piper?"

"Damn it! I missed it, geez whatever just wait."

"What are you gonna do." A voice said nervously...Wait that's Percy.

"You'll see." Another voice said mischievously...Wait that's Leo. Oh gods help me. A second later, I felt a freezing cold bucket of water poured on me.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL LEO?" I screamed in a not so manly way.

They laughed for like five minutes. I'm surprised they're still alive.

"Whatever man, that was funny. You gotta tell us what happened yesterday. Oh wait save your story; let's go to the cafeteria first." Percy wiped a tear from his eye. I checked my phone; it was already 11:30. Wow I must've been really tired.

"Alright, let's go."

**-X-**

When we got to the cafeteria, it was already packed. Luckily, there's one more table for us. We quickly rushed to the table and waited for Annabeth, Piper and Thalia.

"Gods what takes them so long?" I asked.

"They're girls." Leo said and we all cracked up.

"I see them!" Percy shouted which caused people near us to give us weird looks.

Percy jumped on our table and waved frantically. Leo and I exchanged looks and rolled our eyes. I looked over and I saw Annabeth rolling her eyes and face palming. Piper walked to us and Annabeth and Thalia seemed to have disappeared in the crowd.

"Where'd they go?" Percy asked confused.

"They went to go get their food first; we're going right after they come back." Piper replied.

We got our food and it was surprisingly good. We kept on stealing each other's food which caused a mini food fight between the girls and boys. Piper threw an olive and it hit Leo right on his forehead which made everyone crack up. I grinned evilly of what I'm about to do. I threw an olive and bits of spaghetti (yeah we had really good food today) at Piper. That stopped her from laughing her adorable laugh (did that make any sense?). Piper turned to us and glared daggers at us. If looks could kill, she would've killed us like sixty million times. Oh well.

Percy and Leo held up their hands in defeat and pointed at me. I glared at them. What traitors, willing to give up their friend.

"This means war!" Thalia shouted.

I did my best on pelting the girls with food but their too good. Damn it. I was too busy thinking that I did not see the incoming bacon that hit me on the nose. Piper started to laugh hysterically.

"Dude watch it! I was saving that bacon!" Percy wailed.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain, you have more food on your plate than everyone else!" Annabeth exclaimed and threw two olives at him and Leo. Ha, she missed me. I swallowed my words when Annabeth and Thalia turned to me and pelted any food that they can see at me. That is not fair. MAN DOWN MAN DOWN MAN DOWN. We're losing the war.

Everyone was laughing and choking on their food. We were having a pretty good time.

"Hey Jason!" a familiar voice screeched.

_Man, I knew that her voice can go high pitched and annoying but this just takes it to another level._

"Hey Reyna." I greeted. Way to sound enthusiastic. She inspected the table and then looked at each and every one of us like we were some science experiment or something. Reyna smirked.

_Uh oh, that look is _not _good. _

"So why are you hanging out with these retards?" She glared at Piper.

Wait did she just call my friends retarded? That is not cool. Things are not going well.

"Reyna if anyone's a retard here it would be you." Piper countered coolly. I could hear my sister snickering.

Damn, this is so not turning out well.

"Whatever Piper, at least I've actually got a family unlike you." Reyna said haughtily. My eyes widened at that comment. How low can Reyna actually get? I've never seen this side of her. Of all the times we've talked, hung out or anything she was always nice and funny.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria has gone silent.

I should stop this before it can get any worse.

"Reyna..." I warned trying to get her attention. It didn't work. Her attention was on Piper and they look like they were about to leap and tear each other's throats.

"Don't talk about my family like that, it's not like you've ever met them." Piper retorted.

"We should really stop them." Leo whispered to Percy and me. We nodded in agreement; about to say something but apparently this tension is not over.

"Yeah okay, I don't have to meet them to know what they actually do for a living. Let's see," Reyna said her perfect manicured nails tapping her lips, "I bet your dad stays on the reserve and sell Cherokee arts and your mom... Oh right you've never met her." Reyna smirked and Drew snickered.

_She just can't do that! Who does she think she is? Reyna does not have the right to talk crap about Piper's family. They barely know each other. I can't believe she would actually stoop this low! _

Suddenly, Piper stood up and was about to attack Reyna when Thalia and Leo held her arms to stop her.

"Shut the fuck up Reyna!" Thalia growled menacingly. Annabeth glared at her and Drew. I can't take this anymore. I stood up and slammed the table really hard I could see everyone jump at the sound even Piper.

"Reyna, what is wrong with you?" I asked my voice dangerously low. I can see Reyna turning really pale.

"How low can you get, talking about Piper's family like that? You don't even know them! You do not have the right to bully Piper if you would like to know, Piper's dad is T—"

"Jason, stop..." Piper pleaded. Oh no, I am not done with my rant yet.

"Jason, wh-what are you talking about?" Reyna asked close to tears. I almost gave up but no she has no right to embarrass and bully Piper.

"Another thing, I don't get why you rather hang out with Octavian than me. Yeah sure, he's your 'friend' but come on spend time with me too will you? I guess that doesn't matter anymore because I honestly don't care if you're cheating and I'm dumping you right now."

"But—"

"We're over Reyna." I growled. Reyna's eyes were full of tears and she turned super red. She rushed out of the cafeteria and drew and her other friends followed after her. I glanced at Piper and she was just standing still trying to process what just happened so did my other friends.

Hmm, well at least I gave everyone else some entertainment that will surly last for quite a long time.

**-X-**

I stood there shocked, trying to understand what just happened. Did Jason just stand up for me? More importantly, did he just dump Reyna? I've dreamed so many times that he would dump her but I never expected it to be this way. I feel bad for her.

I feel bad for Reyna...

Wow I'm probably going insane. I should've been happy that he publicly humiliated her, but I'm not. I looked at Jason. He looks confused just like everyone else.

_I've never seen him _that mad _before. _

I can feel my head throbbing. I'm thinking too much. This is a lot to take in.

"I'm going back to my dorm." I said tiredly.

"Piper..." Annabeth trailed off. I gave them a tired smile.

"It's alright, I have a headache. I'll come back I promise." I said waving to them and taking one last look at Jason. I could only see a blurry image of him standing there... I don't know if it was just my mind playing tricks on me or I saw a flash of concern when he gazed into my eyes.

I lay on my bed thinking about the events that just happened. What happens now? Do I still talk to Jason? What about Reyna?

I was still thinking about Jason before I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and sighed. A lot has happened today. I looked around and neither Annabeth nor Thalia was there. I wonder where they went. They probably talked to the other guys about the very _interesting_ events that had occurred an hour ago. I felt a twinge of sympathy toward Reyna. I sighed I really need to clear out my head. I changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed my phone and went to wander around the campus. What will happen between Jason and me? Will everyone hate Reyna? Will Jason forgive her? What if they get back together? I shook my head. I'm thinking way too deep stuff. I was too busy thinking that I did not notice someone was right in front of me so I bumped into that person really hard. I closed my eyes waiting for my butt to hit the ground but it never happened. I opened my eyes and gazed into my rescuer. Hazel eyes clashed into stormy blue ones. I gulped; will this day get more and worse? Jason supported me until I could stand by myself. I willed myself to look away from those eyes. He seems to be studying me for a long time and I tried to fight the blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Um thanks." I said lamely. _Way to go Piper, embarrassing yourself even more!_

"No problem. So uhh how's life?" He asked nervously avoiding my gaze. Oh gods, this is very awkward.

"...Could be better..." I looked up at him and I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. Why was he guilty all of a sudden? I should be the one because I never thanked him for standing up for me even though Reyna was his girlfriend.

She _was_ his girlfriend.

I honestly don't know if I should be happy, sad, mad or upset right now I'm way too confused to understand my own emotions.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" Jason asked still avoiding my gaze. I nodded and followed him outside. He led me to the football field and we sat on the bleachers.

**-X-**

I never understood any emotions, especially the silly one called love. Love: a feeling that makes you feel like the king of the world or maybe the most dangerous weapon that will not kill you, but more likely to torture you. Love can be very destructive and will take your heart out, figuratively, while replacing it with nothing that will soon to consume everything else in your world.

I learned at an early age that love isn't always that warm fuzzy feeling but that it can be a thousand daggers stabbing into your insides. I would always ask my mother, Bellona, where my father went. Her answers depended on her mood. If she was happy, loving, and caring, then she would have this nostalgic look on her face and say that my father went on a very big adventure and suddenly disappeared. On other days, when she was angry, self loathing, and horrifying, she would either chastise me or tell me to go play. We lived in a big house in San Francisco but I never wondered where we would get that money from.

I never really understood my mother, but all I knew that she was very strong and had amazing will power. She was like a warrior, like a goddess of some sort and most importantly, someone who I looked up to. Then one day, she just disappeared and never came back. My naive mind automatically thought that she went on a quest to find my father that's why she just disappeared like he did too. I wouldn't know what else to think for I was still six that time.

Days passed by, then weeks, then months, then a year passed by. I kept waiting and waiting but Bellona never came back.

"_Reyna, it's time to eat sis."_

My older sister, Hylla, would say. I would nod and listen to her. Hylla was the only other person who I looked up to, who I wanted to be when I grow up besides Bellona. If I got upset, she would be the comforting shoulder and she would always hug me when my mother was not around or if something would upset me. Now that I think about it, I would always remember that every time I was in the play room doing my own thing, I would hear Hylla's and my mother's voices talking very loudly. No... Loudly was not the word. It was more of arguing. I would always come near the door to the room they were in and listen. I could pick up some words like:

"_Why won't you tell her?"_

"_You know why, Hylla. Do not question me."_

"_She deserves to know... What will happen if she finds out by herself? I wouldn't want that to ever happen!" _

The argument would go on and it happened on a daily basis so I thought nothing of it. My seventh birthday was coming and my hope vanished completely. My birthdays were always fun, creative and everything but sad. Hylla tries everything to bring back the spark in my eyes, the happiness in my empty laugh and though I try to be happy, it just wouldn't work. My seventh birthday came and since Hylla was nine years old, no one was there to take care of us. We were about to get taken away to a foster home when a mysterious man came and told the people that we had enough money and that we can take care of ourselves and just live in this house. It turns out that mother has left us quite a fortune.

I turned fourteen and Hylla turned sixteen. We were getting more and more distant from each other, talking when necessary and that was it.

"_Where are you going?" I asked a little bit worried as I saw my sister put clothes on a suitcase. She never told me we were going somewhere._

"_We're leaving for Seattle. Go pack up anything you need like clothes and stuff because we're moving tomorrow." She said while avoiding my gaze. I felt rage inside me._

"_Why didn't you tell me that before? I never had a thought about this!" I shouted. Something flashed in Hylla's eyes. _

"_We don't need to talk about this. There's not enough time so please go pack." She pleaded._

"_What if I don't want to move?" I challenged. She ignored me after that and I had no choice but to return to my room. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it and started to cry my heart out. Cry because Hylla's moving. Cry because my mother never came back. Cry because even though I had never met my dad, I still wanted to know what he was like. Cry because of everything that had happened to me. I ended sleeping on the floor that night._

"_Sis, are you awake?" I was awake but I did not feel like talking to her. At all. I just lay on the floor acting as if I were asleep._

"_If you are, I want you to know that I'm leaving for Seattle in thirty minutes and if you do change your mind I left my new email, phone number, and address on your bed. Please do keep in touch with me. I love you Reyna." I felt something wet on my cheek and a kiss on my forehead and then I heard the door close. _

Two months after living alone, I decided I should move too. I met up with a distant relative asking if she wanted the house she accepted so she did all that important stuff. I moved to Manhattan. I still kept in touch with Hylla, but not as much as I did when I lived in San Francisco.

I figured that I need to start over with my life. I decided to wear a mask. A mask that I promised myself that will never break. I went to Goode High with my new preppy, all girly, bitchy attitude. I climbed the popularity ranks until I got to the top. No one will ever know about me... The old me. I thought I can get used to my new personality but a lot of times, underneath this mask, I wince at how preppy I sound. I am drowning in a sea of lies. I did like Jason, but I never _loved_ him. I noticed that girl, Piper, was head over heels for Jason and vice versa but never said anything. Instead I stole him away from her.

"We're over Reyna." I could feel the dull sting at the back of my eyes.

Suddenly, my shoes are wet. The next thing I know is that I'm crying. I can't do this. I quickly rushed out of the cafeteria. Why does this always happen to me? I got carried away in that fight. Why would I ever stoop that low? I feel very disgusted with myself right now. I need to find air and quickly. What have I done? I've hurt so many people including Jason.

I have one specific reason on why I despise Piper so much. She reminds me of myself and it hurts to think that she has the freedom that she can carry that personality around.

Piper McLean reminds me too much of my _old_ self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is a very angsty chapter and sorry if toward the end it's kinda confusing. Anyways, tell me what you think of the Reyna angst. Her back story gives her the reason to hate Piper. So please tell me what you guys think of chapter 5. REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>

**Much Love, Ever Amaranthine  
><strong>


End file.
